


Like Resignation To The End

by Synnerxx



Category: Justified
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan hates the lost look on Boyd's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Resignation To The End

Boyd stares out at the open sky, absently swirling the glass of whiskey in his hand. 

Raylan stands next to him and watches him watch the sky. 

"What are we doing, Boyd?" He asks, finally.

Boyd shrugs and tosses back the last of his whiskey. "I don't know."

Raylan sighs and tips his head back, runs his hands through his hair. He doesn't know either. 

Boyd turns and looks at him for a moment, a certain kind of sadness in his eyes.

Raylan hates the lost look he sees on Boyd's face, but he can't take it away, not anymore.


End file.
